


The Bride Of Mandalore

by thebadgerclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, My First Smut, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Please Don't Hate Me, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wedding Night, Weddings, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadgerclan/pseuds/thebadgerclan
Summary: Y/N confesses her feelings to The Mandalorian after a rough job.  The pair, now a couple, begin to make a life together.Basically an idea I've had bouncing around in my head for a while.  Mostly fluff, tags may be updated as I write. :)
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 29
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So I've been developing this idea for about a month now and finally decided to write it! This takes place after Chapter 8 of The Mandalorian, and in a semi-AU where Din decides to raise The Child as his own. Mando'a is used in this story at times, translations will be in the end notes. I'm also still writing this, so tags may change, and the amount of chapters is unclear as of now. Hope you enjoy!

You’d known The Mandalorian for years. Your friendship began when he’d freed you from an Imperial slave trade almost 2 years ago and took you on-board as part of his crew. He never wanted to admit it, but you’d saved his ass more than once. 

The two of you had been on your fair share of missions together. While you weren’t and official member of the Guild, they recognized you as Mando’s partner and a valuable asset. You accompanied him on almost every mission, causing you two to grow quite close. 

It was the night Mando returned to the Crest beaten and exhausted that you realized. He knew it was a dangerous hunt, hence why you were stuck on the ship with the kid. “Mando!” you screamed when he collapsed on his cot. “Are you alright?” He turned his head to look at you. Well, you assumed he was looking at you. “I’ve been better, but I’ll manage.” The Child waddled up to his father, concern clouding his eyes. Mando grunted as he tried to sit up. “Hey you little womp-rat,” the child curled up in his arms. “I’m alright, don’t you worry.”

You turned to get him something to eat, no doubt he hadn’t. When you returned, his head was resting against the wall. “Mando?” No answer. He was sleeping, you guessed. Placing the food on the nearby table, you sat down next to him. “Alright, listen,” you said to nobody. “I’ve been thinking. We’ve known each other for what feels like forever. You saved my life, and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you for that. When I saw you stumble in here today, I realized how afraid I am every time you go out on a hunt without me. I,” you hesitated. Even though he couldn’t hear you, it still terrifies you to say this. “I don’t think I can do this without you. Mando, I think I love you. I think I’ve loved you since you rescued me.” You sigh, the weight of that finally off your chest. “Y/N,” Mando rests his hand on yours. Your face pales. He heard that. He definitely heard all of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Mando'a in this chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry chapter 1 was kinda short, this one's a little longer, and I'll post chapter 3 today too, I'm still working on chapter 4 haha. Hope you enjoy!

“M-Mando, I,” you stutter, trying to cover your tracks. “Hey,” he interrupts you, pulling your chin to look at him. “Cyar'ika, look at me.” His thumb comes to wipe away a tear, you hadn’t realized you started crying. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m pretty sure I love you too.” “What?” He laughed. “If you could see my face, I’m sure you would have.” You glance down to The Child, smiling at you from his lap. “He’s noticed,” you tell him. “Yes he has.”

“This is all new to me too,” Mando tells you, rubbing your arm soothingly. “We’re in this together.” “Mando, I-” “Din,” he says. “What?” Mando takes your hands in his. “My name is Din. I just thought you should know that now that we’re,” he pauses, contemplating what to say. “Together?” You smile. “I think that’s what it is,” you whisper. Din leans forward and presses his helmeted forehead to yours. “I can’t kiss you, not yet anyway,” Din explains. “Before Mandalorians are married and can remove their helmets, this is how we show affection.” Your eyes well up with tears once more. “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum,” he whispers. 

*****  
You left the room so Din could eat. Sitting in the cockpit, you finally have a moment to think. You just told Din you love him. What if you just ruined your entire friendship? You couldn’t dwell on that for long, Din walked into the cockpit. “Are you alright cyar'ika?” You stood to face him. “What does that mean?” Din smiled beneath his helmet and sat down. “‘ Cyar'ika’ means ‘sweetheart, darling’ stuff like that.” “What about, um, what was it? The thing you said before I left?” “I love you.” “Really?” Din pulled you into his lap. “Yes, I love you Y/N. I never thought I’d find someone who could adopt my lifestyle like you have. You’ve never questioned the Creed, never pressured me to take off my helmet. You’re different, Y/N, and I love you for it. And so much more.”

You think you’ve set the Galaxy-wide record for most times crying in 5 minutes. “Y/N,” Din says. “In the Mandalorian culture, marriage is very important. We swear ourselves to one person for our whole lives.” You nestle your face into the crook of his neck, and he wraps a protective arm around your waist. “I think you’re my one.” “Are you serious?” Din presses his forehead to yours again, and your heart melts. “Yes cyar’ika, I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Din does translate for us, here's some Mando'a in English:   
> cyar'ika-sweetheart/darling  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum-I love you


	3. Chapter 3

“How are we going to do this?” Typically, when both of you need to sleep at once, you’d take the floor, and Din would sleep in his cot. However, now that you two were together, he’d decided that wasn’t going to cut it. One problem presented itself, you couldn’t see his face. Din walked over to the light panel and switched them off. His footsteps could be heard moving across the room, but the hull of the Crest was bathed in pitch darkness. “Ok,” he said. “You can come lie down.” You gasped a little, hearing his voice without his helmet. Tripping over his discarded armor, you made it to the small bed. Din grabbed your arm and pulled you flush with his chest. “Hi,” you giggled. “Hello yourself.” 

You reached your hand to touch his face, but hesitated. “Is it ok if I touch your face?” Din laughed. “Of course it is cyar’ika.” Your hands mapped the planes of his face, threading through his hair. “C-can I kiss you?” Din brought his own, ungloved hand to your face, and brought his lips to your own. His lips were soft like the rest of his face. “Din?” you said once you had finally pulled away. “Yes, ner cyare?” “I love you.” “Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum or'atu”

*****

You woke with Din’s arm securely around your waist and his nose buried in your hair. It was still dark in the ship, so you rolled over to face him. “Jate vaar'tur,” Din whispered, his voice still rough with sleep. You press your lips to his. “Is this allowed?” “Is what allowed?” “Am I allowed to kiss you?” Din seems to contemplate this for a moment before answering. “Well, the Creed only says that I can’t remove my helmet, and nobody but my wife can see my face. There’s nothing about physical affection explicitly written.” You nod and lay your head on his chest. “Besides,” Din kisses your hair. “I’m sure that others have found loopholes like this. We can’t be the first and we won’t be the last.” 

The Child waddles up to the bed, cooing. “He wants up,” Din tells you, and you reach down to lift him up. He crawls over you and wedges himself between Din and yourself. “He really likes you,” Din says. There was no need for a response, comfortable silence enveloped the three of you. After a while, Din speaks again. “We have to return to Navarro today. I need to see the Armorer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm using an online translator for the Mando'a, so it might not be 100% accurate
> 
> cyar'ika-sweetheart/darling  
> ner cyare-my beloved  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum or'atu-I love you more  
> Jate vaar'tur-Good morning


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys are liking this so far!

As always, Nevarro was crawling with troopers. After securing the Child on the ship, you and Din made your way to the covert. As you approached the door, Din places a hand on your shoulder, stopping you. “Y/N, ner kar’ta, would you mind waiting out here? I really must speak to her alone.” “Of course, I’ll be here.” Though a bit strange, you knew there must be a reason he needed to speak to her alone. ~What if he wants her instead of you?~ your subconscious nags, but you brush it aside. “He loves me,” you tell yourself. 

“Ah, Din. So good to see you again,” The Armorer says as he enters. “What can I do for you?” Din sits on the small stool in front of her work table. “I’ve come seeking advice.” The Armorer tilts her head. “About?” “I think I’ve found my one.” The Armorer smiles. “That’s wonderful Din, who is it?” Din takes a steadying breath. “Y/N.” “Your crew mate?” “Yes, that’s her, but I almost feel as if it’s too soon.” The Armorer reaches out and takes Din’s hand. “Do you love her?” He answers before his mind can even process the question. “Yes, more than anything. She’s the ~only~ person I’d ever want to bare my face.” She gives his hand a squeeze before releasing it. “I think you already know the answer to that. Does she love you?”

“She’s never once questioned The Way, never pressured me to remove my helmet,” Din tells her. “How long have you been together?” “Only a day,” The Armorer cocks her head. “But she feels different. I’ve felt this way about her for so long, and she told me the same. I trust her with my life.” “Din Djarin,” The Armorer stands. “I believe you know for yourself if she is your one, I believe from what you’ve told me that she will care for you as you will care for her. This is the way.” “This is the way,” Din responds. 

Din removes something from his wrist. “Can you cast a ring for Y/N from this?” The Armorer takes the piece of Beskar in hand. “After my battle with the mudhorn, this was the only part of my breastplate that was intact. I felt that it would make something special one day.” The Armorer walks toward the flames. “Indeed it will.”

The ring was simple, forged from Din’s beskar. The Armorer handed it to him, smiling beneath her helmet. “I should like to meet her.” Din smiles. “You will, someday.” As Din turns to leave, The Armorer speaks. “Treat her well.” “I wouldn’t do anything else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ner kar'ta-my heart


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer, hope you enjoy!

For once, Din is grateful that Y/N can’t see his face. She’d know something was up the second she saw him. As he exited the covert, he saw her, leaning against a wall, staring at the sky. “What are you looking at?” he asked her. She smiled when she saw him. “Oh nothing, just cloud-gazing. How was your meeting?” Y/N stood and laced her hand with Din’s. “It went well, sorry that it took so long.” You leaned in the kiss his helmet where his cheek would be. “Don’t worry about it, oh!” you held up a bag. “Look what I found for the kid!” Din opened the paper bag to look inside. “What is it?” “Well, you know how he loves frogs? I found a guy who sells little ones. I hope he’ll like them,” you say as Din wraps his arm around your shoulders. 

The Child loved the frogs. He ate almost the entire bag in 5 minutes. Now, he was passed out in his pod as you finished cooking for Din and yourself. “I have an idea,” Din tells you as he takes a plate. He disappears around a wall, and you can hear him removing his helmet. “Come sit on the opposite side of me, so we can eat together.” You do as he instructs, sitting on the floor against the wall. “Put your hand in the door frame,” he tells you. You do, and your hand meets his. “This’ll have to do, for now.” 

*****

~There was fire everywhere. That and screaming. Din tried to keep up, but they were too fast. He tried to scream, tried to call out for his mother, but no sound came out. Then he saw them. The Mandalorians were here. They would help him, they would save him. Din was so distracted by the hope of survival that he didn’t hear the stormtrooper come up behind him, and put a blaster to his head.~

“NO!” Din bolted upright, almost hitting his head on the top of his bunk. The ship was dark, as it always was at night now so you could sleep alongside him. He dragged his palm across his face. “It was just a dream, Djarin,” he said out loud. You shifted next to him, reaching for him, but finding an empty bed. “Din?” you whispered. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m alright, mesh’la, just a nightmare,” he says, laying back down beside you. The truth was, he wasn’t alright. No matter how old he got, these dreams still tortured him. “Love,” you brush some hair from his face. “You don’t have to say you’re ok if you’re not. I’m here.” With those two words, he broke. Din sobbed and you gathered him into your arms. “Shhhhh, my love, it’s alright, I’m here, you’re safe.” You held him in your arms for what felt like hours before you spoke again. “Din, you don’t have to tell me what that was about, just know that I’m here and I’ll always be here. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum Din.” He laughed. Your pronunciation was a million parsacs off, but his heart swelled all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mesh'la-beautiful  
> Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum-I love you


	6. Chapter 6

You woke to an empty bed. Din was already in the cockpit flying you to your next destination. You pulled yourself out of bed and climbed the ladder to join him. “Good morning sarad,” he greets without turning to look at you. You unceremoniously deposit yourself in his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck and nuzzling your face into his neck. “---murnin,” you grumble out. Din laughs and squeezes your shoulder. “Where’re we goin?” “Well,” he presses a few buttons on the console. “I figured we could use a break, so I’m taking you and the kid somewhere to relax for a while.” A vacation? You hadn’t had a ~real~ vacation in--well--ever! “Really?” Your excitement made Din smile. “Yes love, we’re on course to Scarif.” 

Scarif was a gorgeous teal color from space, and stunning beaches were everywhere. Din landed the Razor Crest beneath some palm trees and lowered the ramp. The Child eagerly stumbled down and into the sand. A gust of wind picks up from the sea and throws your hair into your face, making you laugh. Din smiles. He has to ask you today, he ~has~ to. But first, he’ll let you enjoy yourself for a bit. 

*****

The afternoon found you lounging on Din’s cape in the sun while The Child played nearby. Din had gone to get lunch off the ship. “Do you like it here?” you ask the baby. “Huh?” Din’s heart nearly explodes when he sees you with him. He’s so in love with you. If he wasn’t 100% sure if he wanted to marry you before, he is now. Before he can lose his nerve, he drops to one knee behind you. “Din do y-”

The sight before you immediately brings tears to your eyes. “Y/N Y/L/N,” he begins. “Before I met you, I never imagined that I could feel happiness. The Way was all I knew. Then you came into my life, and everything changed. I found my purpose, and my purpose is loving you. I can’t imagine life without you cyar’ika. So,” Din produces a silver ring from his pocket. “Will you give me the honor of being yours forever? Y/N, will you marry me?”

Din couldn’t breathe, wouldn’t breathe until you answered. He laid it all on the line, and now he felt as if he was dying. “Din,” your breath hitched. This was it. “Din, I- Yes! Yes I’ll marry you!” You threw yourself at him, and his arms were right there to catch you. He pressed his forehead to yours, crying as well under his own helmet. “I was so worried you’d say no,” he confesses. “What? I could never! I love you Din, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sarad-flower  
> cyari'ka sweetheart
> 
> She said yes!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, I decided to name The Armorer, her name is said in the chapter :)

You’re leaning against Din’s beskar-clad chest with The Child in your lap, watching the sunset. Holding your left hand up, you watch your ring catch the sunlight. “I had that made from a piece of my armor.” You sit up to look at him. “Really?” “Yes. After my battle with the mudhorn, there was only one piece of beskar still intact, right over my heart. It saved my life, and I knew it would make something special. You’re the protector of my heart, it was the only thing I could think to have cast from it.” “Oh Din,” you shift to lean against him once more. “I love it, I love ~you~.” “I love you more mesh’la.” 

“The Armorer wants to meet you,” he tells you as you walk hand-in-hand back onboard the ship. “I’ll take you to her whenever you want.” “How about now? I want to ask her some things. “Sounds like a plan.” Din closes the hatch and walks you over to his cot. “You, my darling, need to sleep.” You were about to protest, but Din presses a finger to your lips. “No arguments cyar’ika. Sleep my love.” He even tucked you in. ~Damn it he’s adorable~ you thought. Thinking about your future, you drifted off to sleep. 

Din had a sleeping kid curled in his lap. He was happier than he’d been in his entire life. Punching in the coordinates for Navarro, Din leaned back in his seat. ~Mom, dad,~ he thinks. ~You’d love her. I just know it.~

*****

The Crest kicked up dust as she landed. Din took your hand as you walked down the ramp. In fact, he didn’t let go of your hand until you reached the covert. “I’ll only be a moment darling,” Din tells you as he disappears around the corner. A few moments later, he gestures for you to join him. 

You’d never been in the covert before, you never had a reason to. Inside sat another Mandalorian, a gold helmet on her head and a fur cloak around her shoulders. “Y/N,” she spoke. “It’s so good to finally meet you. Please, sit.” “Y/N?” Din placed a hand on your shoulder. “Will you be alright if I go?” You smiled up at him. “Of course.” He turns the corner, and The Armorer turns to look at you. “Miss-uh,” you stutter. “Please, call me Ki. Ki Wrak.” 

“Ki,” you say. “I have a few questions about all of this.” “Proceed,” she says with a wave of her hand. “Will I ever be able to see Din’s face?” Ki laughs. “Of course you will. Our tribe is quite strict in that regard, but after your marriage, you can see his face.” You sigh in relief. You knew this, but you weren’t sure. “Will I be forced to swear the creed too?” “In the past, it was a requirement for those who wed a Mando’ade to swear our Creed, but we have since realized that is outdated. If you wish to, you could, but no, you will not have to. Rather, you will be regarded as a Bride Of Mandalore by our people.” 

“I do have one more question,” you tell Ki. “What is a Mandalorian wedding like?” Ki thinks, as if remembering a fond memory. “Well,” she begins. “It can be many things. There is no officiant, you and Din give each other your vows. You may choose to have an audience or have your ceremony in private. After which you two will return to your home, or ship in this case, and Din will reveal himself to you. Some Mando’ade make a sort of ritual of this, others just remove their helmet, it’s their choice. However you two choose to go about this, I’m sure it will be lovely.” This was all so much to process, but you knew that Din would help you. “Thank you so much Ki,” you stand. “Of course. Go, join your beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new Mando'a :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/BF/N is your best friend's name

Din was seated in the belly of the Razor Crest with The Child when you return. “Hey,” you greet him. “Hey yourself, how did it go?” You sit down on the bed next to him, leaning your head on his shoulder. “Really well actually.” “So you’re sure you don’t want to run away while you still can?” he teased. “No!” you sit up, pushing his shoulder. “Don’t even joke about that! I love you Din, please don’t think I’d leave.”

Din just laughs. “Ok, cyar'ika, ok.” He pulls you into his lap, much to The Child’s dismay. “So,” you ask. “When would we do this?” “Do what?” “The wedding!” Oh. “Um, I hadn’t really thought that through just yet, but whenever you want mesh’la,” he says. You think for a moment. You really hadn’t thought you’d be planning your wedding this soon, but Din was the one, you knew that. “Well,” you shift to look at him. “I guess we’d better get planning.” 

*****

Two weeks passed while you and Din worked to make your wedding perfect. You agreed that it would be a small crowd, just your closest friends and your family. “Y/N!” your best friend screamed when you’d invited her. “Are you crazy? Of course I’ll be at your wedding! You couldn’t keep me away!” Your parents were a bit shocked at how quickly this was happening, but supported you nonetheless. 

Once Y/BF/N arrived, she practically dragged you the finest dress shops the galaxy had to offer. “My treat,” she told you. After hours of searching, you finally found the one. It was a floor length gown, with cap sleeves, stunning embroidery, and a full skirt. “Oh Y/N” Y/BF/N said with tears in her eyes. “Din won’t know what hit him. She handed over her credits without letting you look at the price. 

*****

“I would be more than happy to watch The Child during your honeymoon!” You and Din had decided to catch up with Kuiil before the planning got too hectic.” Even without seeing his face, you could tell he was very uneasy about leaving The Child with Kuiil. “Thank you, but I’m not sure tha-” “I have spoken!”

After that, Kuiil was added to the small guest list. “Alright, so Ki, Kuiil, Y/BF/N, and your parents are coming, right?” You nodded. “Do you want anyone else?” “No, it’s perfect.” The wedding was a week away, and nerves were setting in. Deep in your heart, you knew Din would do everything in his power to make it go smoothly for both of you. But that didn’t stop your brain from running wild. “Hey,” Din laid a hand in your arm, pulling you from your thoughts. “Everything’s gonna be great. After the ceremony, we’ll go anywhere you want.” “Anywhere?” you laugh. Din took your hands in his. “Anywhere.” 

*****

Tomorrow. You are getting married tomorrow. Y/BF/N had splurged yet again getting you a suite right on the water. When you had asked where you wanted to get married, Din suggested Naboo. You wholeheartedly agreed. Was it cliche? Of course it was. But you couldn’t help loving it. “Knock knock,” Din said from to door. You turned around to face him. “I just wanted to see you before Kuiil drags me away to do who-knows-what.” He pulled you into his arms, carding his fingers through your hair. “I’m so excited to marry you.” “Me too cyar’ika. I can't wait for you to see me.” It took a moment to realize what he meant by that, but once you did, you smiled. “Din!” “That’s Kuiil,” he told you. “I’ll see you tomorrow ner kar'ta, I love you more than you can imagine.” He pressed his forehead to yours. “I love you too Din.” As he rounded the corner, he said, “Dream of me.” You were certain you would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cyar'ika-sweetheart  
> ner kar'ta- my heart
> 
> Kuiil is alive and he is best space grandpa  
> Here's the dress: https://latterdaybride.com/collections/modest-wedding-dresses/products/alana


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all get 2 chapters today because I kinda can't stop haha. Enjoy!

The hours passed slowly. 1 AM, 3 AM, you saw every hour on the clock. It wasn’t just the pre-wedding nerves keeping you awake, you missed Din. Every time you woke, you rolled over, expecting to see him. You wondered what he was doing now. Probably sleeping. Sitting up, you walked over to the door and walked onto the balcony. The air was crisp and cool at this hour. You leaned on the stone rail, staring out into the water, when soft coos interrupted your thoughts. 

The Child was walking out toward you. How he got into your room, you had no idea, but you were glad to have a distraction. “What are you doing out here?” you asked him. He blinked up at you in response. “Did somebody miss me?” The Child made grabby hands in response and you bent to pick him up. “Well I missed you too.” You carried him over to the rail and held him close. “I’m a little nervous for tomorrow,” you told him. “I love him so much, so I don’t know why I’d be nervous.” 

“Oh my god Din’s gonna kill us!” “Us? This was your fault!” Kuiil and Y/BF/N could be heard bickering in the hallway. “How did you lose a child?” Y/BF/N asked. “I don’t know! He’s very nimble!” You laughed. “Well sounds like ~someone~ made an escape, huh?” You walked back inside and opened the door. “Y/N!” Y/BF/N said, clearly nervous. “Wh-what are you doing up? The bride-to-be needs her rest!” “Well this little guy made a great escape to see me, and I couldn't help but hear you guys out here,” you laughed, handing Y/BF/N The Child. 

“Oh thank the Maker,” s/he sighs. “Thank you, now get your ass back in bed before I carry you there myself!” “Alright,” you laugh. “Goodnight.” Shutting the door to your room, you crawl back into the sheets. Across the palace, yes, you were getting married in a palace, Din was in a similar state as you. Nervous, but mostly missing you. He couldn’t wait to see his gorgeous bride in the morning, and he couldn’t wait for you to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new Mando'a :)
> 
> Baby Yoda is an escape artist you can't change my mind.


	10. Chapter 10

Dawn broke, the rising sun casting light on the water. Y/BF/N burst into your room. “Wake up Y/N!!! Today’s the big day!” You swore s/he was more excited than you were. “Alright, alright, I’m up, I’m up.” Y/BF/N wasted no time getting you into the bathroom and starting your beautification.

Din woke around the same time you did. His morning was much calmer than yours was though. He bathed, ate some breakfast, and set to work polishing his armor. Every piece had to be shined to perfection. Din wondered what you were doing now, probably being subjected to Y/BF/N’s “tortures” as you’d once called them. Once his armor was finished, he began putting it on his body. He glanced in the mirror. Today you would see his face for the first time. To say he was nervous was a severe understatement. He runs a hand over his chin. ~Yep~ he thinks. ~I definitely need to shave.~ 

“Aaaaaaand, done!!” Y/BF/N said, stepping back. “What do you think?” You turned to look in the mirror. Your dress flowed from your waist to the floor, pooling slightly. Your hair was pulled into a curled updo with your veil pinned on top. In your ears were small diamonds, yet another gift from Y/BF/N. And for the final touch, Din’s Mandalorian crest charm hung from your neck. “Y/BF/N,” you start to tear up. ‘It’s perfect. Thank you so much.” S/he wraps you in an embrace. “C’mon, let’s get you married.”

Din stands staring out at the water, the small audience behind him. He knew it was unreasonable, but he was a little afraid that you wouldn’t show. ~Don’t be stupid Djarin~ he tells himself. ~She’ll show, Y/N will be here.~ Ki comes up behind him. “Are you alright?” He turns. “Yes, just a little nervous.” “Don’t be,” she says, and that’s when he sees you. You’re walking, arm-in-arm with your father, toward him. When you see him, he swears your smile makes the morning ten times brighter. You look absolutely radiant. Din was so distracted by your beauty, he almost missed your father kissing your forehead and giving you away to Din. As he took your hands, you smiled. “Hi,” you smiled again. “Hello mesh’la.”


	11. Chapter 11

There was no officiant to begin the ceremony, so Din dove right into it. “Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N,” he began. “Since the day I met you, my life has been pretty crazy. But I wouldn’t change anything. You’ve become my rock, my shoulder to lean on, my everything. I love you with everything I am, and I will love you until the day I die. Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.” Din reached out and wiped a tear from your face.

“Din, my beloved. You saved my life, if you hadn’t been there, I’d surely be dead. Since that day, my life has become so much better. I wake up every day with a smile on my face knowing I’ll get to spend another day with you. I love you Din Djarin, and I will love you until my bones turn to dust. Now I know I’m going to mispronounce this horribly, but here we go. Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.” You wrap your arms around Din and press your foreheads together. Behind you, the small crowd cheers and The Child squeals with happiness. 

*****

At your mother’s request, there was a small gathering after the ceremony. Kuiil had found a small stereo so you and Din could have your first dance. His arms were wound securely around your waist and your head rested on his shoulder. “I love you,” he whispered. “I love you more.” The Child waddled up to his parents, and Din scooped him up. “I think our son would like a dance.” “I like the sound of that.” “The sound of what?” “~Our~ son.”

After about two hours, you and Din decided to head out. The Child was happily in Kuiil’s arms as you said goodbye. “We’ll be home real soon baby, don’t you worry. I love you little guy.” Din walked up and said his own goodbye. “Take good care of him,” he instructed Kuiil. “I will, do not worry.” Din takes your hand in his. “Ready to go, my wife?” You kiss the cheek of his helmet. “Of course I am, my husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde--We are one whether we are together or apart, we will share everything and we will raise our children as warriors


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOO BOY. This one's hot off the presses. Literally, I ~just~ wrote this now. Please bear in mind that this is the first time I've ever written smut, so it's probably not the best. But soft Din Djarin is *chef's kiss* so here he is. This chapter's also pretty long, and a decent amount is smut, so if that's not your jam, the next chapter will be back to wholesome fluff. Hope you enjoy!

You were carried onto the Razor Crest bridal style by Din. Once the hatch was shut, he climbed into the cockpit to set the course for your honeymoon. Once he did, he returned to the “bedroom” to join you. “Here,” Din says, handing you a box. “When you were talking to Ki, I stumbled upon this. I hope you like it.” Opening the box, you find a gorgeous white satin nightgown and robe. “Din, they’re beautiful.” “Not as beautiful as you.” You blush. “I was hoping you’d wear it for me,” he says, hesitantly. “Of course I will, unzip me?” You stand so Din can unzip the back of your gown. “I’ll be right back,” you tell him as you take the box and head to the refresher. 

While you change, Din takes a moment to collect himself. ~It’s ok,~ he told himself. ~She loves you, she loves you Djarin.~ You reappear in the door, and his mouth goes dry. “Y/N,” he walks to you. “Mesh’la, ~look at you.~ “You like?” “No, I love.” He takes your hand and leads you to the bed. You notice he’s stripped of all his beskar save his helmet. “Y/N, I love you, stars, I’ve never felt like this before. I won’t lie, I’ve been so nervous for you to see me, and I truly hope that I live up to your expectations.” 

Din takes your hands and guides them to his helmet. “Go ahead cyar’ika,” he tells you. Without overthinking, you pull his helmet off. The face that greets you is nervous, clearly anticipating feedback. You can’t quite form words to describe him other than ~perfection~. So you lean to kiss him. Your hands trace the faint smile-lines around his eyes, his short beard tickling your palms. You smile into the kiss. “Din,” you breathe. “Kriff Din, you’re perfect.” You pull yourself into his lap. “You think so?” You push him down, kissing him again. “Of course I do.” 

“Y/N,” Din says, his voice slightly raspy. “Ner kar’ta, I need you.” You smile. “I’m yours, take me.” He rolls you onto your back, kissing you with a passion that you’d never felt before. “Mine,” he ~growls~. “Yes Din, all yours.” He removes the robe from your shoulders, your nightgown following soon after. “Stars, you’re perfect,” he says as he gazes upon you for the first time. You barely have time to think before his mouth latches onto your core. “KRIFF DIN!” You grab onto the first thing you can find, which happens to be his hair. His tongue laps at your slit and you pull his face closer. “Din, please,” you beg. His focus shifts upward to your clit and you scream. You’re certain that everyone in any neighboring system hears you, and you thank the Force that Kuiil has The Child. “Din, I’m close.” He pauses for only a second to say “Let go for me.” And so you do. When you can focus again, you look down to see Din grinning up at you. 

He crawls up to plant a kiss on your lips, and you moan at the taste of yourself. “Are you ready for me?” You nod, and he moves to line himself up. “Wait,” you stop him. “Are you alright?” “Yes, it’s just,” you hesitate. “I’ve never--you’re my first.” You look into your lap, blushing furiously. “Hey, mehs’la, look at me.” You do, and see nothing but concern and love in his eyes. “We don’t have to do this tonight, or tomorrow, or ever. I’m just happy being with you.” You shake your head. “No, I want to do this, I ~really~ want to do this. I’m just a little nervous, that’s all.” “Alright, how about this, we’ll go slow, and if it’s too much, you tell me and I’ll stop.”

You nodded and kissed him. Din gently laid you back against the pillows, spreading your legs. “Bid mesh'la,” he whispered before beginning to press into you. Your eyes screwed shut, and Din paused. “Are you alright? Do I need to stop?” You shook your head. “No, I’m alright, keep going, please.” He continued to push in slowly. His thumb met your clit, giving you something else to focus on. Once he was fully inside you, you opened your eyes. His face was completely distorted with pleasure. After a moment, you say, “I’m ok, you can move.” Din began slowly thrusting, and you moaned. “That’s it baby,” he says. “Just feel it, let me make you feel good.” 

“Din, faster, please,” you whimpered. Immediately, his pace quickened, and you both moaned in response. His thumb continued to massage your clit, and you felt your climax quickly approaching. “Din, I-I’m close, I’m going-” you were cut off by your own moan. “Cum for me Y/N,” Din practically sobbed, his own orgam following yours. You stared at the ceiling for a moment before Din rose. “I’ll be right back, love.” Moments later he returned with a cloth and began to clean the two of you up. He pulled your nightgown back over your head and wrapped you in the blankets. “Sleep now my bride,” he pulls you into his chest, brushing your hair behind your ears. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nightgown/robe that you wear: https://www.depop.com/products/vintagesatin-vintage-satin-bridal-nightgown-and/


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, we're finally here! Thank you so much for reading this, I really hope you all enjoyed this. I want to write more in the future, but school's a thing and is unfortunately a little more important than fanfiction :'D (That's supposed to be the laughing-crying emoji lol)

The two weeks you were on your honeymoon passed quickly. Too quickly. As the Razor Crest landed back on Nevarro, you were curled in Din’s lap. “Do we really have to go back,” you asked him, petting his face. It was a habit you’d picked up now that you could see him. “Unfortunately, yes,” he whispered against your lips. “But I think the little one will be happy to see us.” You smiled at the thought. “I missed him.” “Me too.” 

Din stands to put his armor on. You turn in your seat to watch him. He reaches for his helmet, leaning to kiss you before putting it on. “I miss you already,” you laughed. “I know you do cyar’ika, but you’ll see me again tonight.” Din presses the release on the hatch, and you walk out into the Nevarro sun. You weren’t even off the ramp when The Child was running to you. Well, “running” as fast as his little legs could carry him. You broke from Din’s hold to crouch in front of him. “Hi baby!” you said as he wormed his way into your arms. “Did you miss us? Huh?” Din smiled under his helmet. “Hey little womp-rat,” he greeted.

*****

After a small dinner shared with Greef, Ki, and Kuiil, your little family piled back into the Razor Crest. “Where are we going?” Din removed his helmet and smiled at you. “That, my bride, is another surprise.” The Child stared in wonder at Din’s face. “Hey buddy,” Din told him. “It’s me.” The Child cooed and grabbed at his face. He laughed realizing who it was. “I was so worried he wouldn't recognize me,” he tells you. “I don’t think he could forget you.”

After a few hours, Sorgan came into view. “Here we are,” Din says to himself. The Child is asleep in his pod, so you perch yourself in Din’s lap, which has quickly become your favorite seat. “Sorgan?” you asked. Din turns his head to kiss you. “Yes. Welcome home my love.” 

Din landed the Crest in small clearing. “There’s a village nearby,” he tells you. “The Child has friends there. But,” he stands, leading you down the ramp. “This is all ours.” In front of you is a cottage, with a small garden out front. “Din, when did you-” “Right before the wedding, I commissioned Omera, a woman from the village, to help build us a home. There’s a fenced-in area out back where The Child can play, a garden for us to grow food, and the krill ponds aren’t far from here.” Tears spring to your eyes. “Din, it’s perfect, thank you so much!” You throw yourself into his arms, and he catches you. “Of course my love, anything you you.” 

*****

That evening, You sit next to a crackling fire, wrapped in a blanket and Din’s arms. The Child is chasing a frog around the yard, giggling every time it escapes him. His helmet rests on the ground next to your leg. “Y/N,” Din says, pulling you closer to him. “This is the happiest I’ve ever felt in my entire life. You look up at him, the firelight casting shadows on his face. “Sorry, I just can’t stop staring at you.” He leans down to kiss you. “We have the rest of our lives to look at each other, cyar’ika.” “Stars, I like the sound of that.” 

*****

“Good night my little prince, sleep well,” you whisper to The Child as you tuck him into his pod. Latching the door to his room, you walk down the short hall to yours. Din was sitting in your shared bed looking at his helmet. “We live so far away from anyone, I was thinking when I’ll have to wear this again,” he tells you. “I was thinking about giving up the Creed.” “What?” Din takes your hands in his. “I have everything I could ever want with you and the kid. Before you, the Way was all I cared about. But now I have a greater purpose, loving you and taking   
care of our son.”

“Din,” you look at your lap. “I would never force you to give up something you’ve had your whole life.” He leaned in to kiss you. “I want to love, I’ve wanted to since I met you.” You smile. You really owned this man’s heart, and he owned yours. That night, as Din held your sleeping form in his arms, he knew that he had everything he could ever want.


End file.
